The Karuru Platoon
by Karuru9993
Summary: The Karuru Platoon came to planet earth to replace the Keroro Platoon (Karuru only wants ro see Kururu though) read this for more!
1. Chapter 0 : Introduction

The Karuru Platoon

Chapter 0 : Introduction

At Earth, 13th May, 2010

At the Hinata's lies an alien that looks like frogs trying to invade planet earth and again another platoon comes to replace them, The Karuru Platoon!

Their leader, Seargent Major Karuru, she is the leader and programer for the Karuru Platoon, yes she has a crush on Kururu, Her personality is not like him though, she is actualy very nice if you don't know.

Their assasin, Lance Corporal Maruru, she is Karuru's sister, trying to become a ninja like Dororo, yes she also has a crush on Dororo, unlike Dororo, her past is not sad like him, she is one of the best assasin in the Keron Army.

Their assistant and nurse, Assistant Medic Akiki, she is an assistant and knows a lot of information about enemies and planets, she helps the platoon by telling them about an enemy's weakness and heals their injuries.

Their weapon maniac (not really…), Lance Corporal Shiroro, she is a cute lovely character almost like Tamama but she is actualy very strong and is very good with weapons almost like Giroro, this keronian is Tamama's childhood friend.

And lastly, the most unexpected member, the Karuru Platoon's assistant, Private First Class Karara (yes, it's that Karara), she is an assistant that helps Akiki with her job or you can say her job is like Mois's job.

So the complete introduction of the Karuru Platoon, their story will start on the next chapter…

To be Continued!


	2. Chapter 1

Karuru Platoon, First time at pekopon, De arimasu!

At Earth, 13th May, 2010,

The Keroro Platoon forgot about invasion and the Karuru Platoon is here to replace them…

"Karu Karu Karu" "Maru Maru Maru" "Aki Aki Aki" "Shiro Shiro Shiro" "Kara Kara Kara" as the five resonate they have a plan to invade (but first, Karuru wants to find Kururu…) "But first, I want to find the Keroro Platoon, Akiki! Do your best, try to find them, Karara! Go help her" Karuru screams and is really exited to see him again.

One Hour Later,

"Great, we found them!" Karara screams, Karuru and the rest all rush to them "Where are they?" Maruru ask unpatient "They are currently living at the Hinata household," Akiki replied to Maruru who can't wait to see Dororo "Zeroro, I'm coming for you!" Maruru thinks.

They move their spaceship to the Hinata household and then try to find them.

At the Hinata's

"Alert, alert! There is an invader near the Hinata household" Mois screams "Kero! A keronian is invading us!?" Keroro screams then the rest of the platoon comes rushing in (and Dororo is here! Yay!)

To be Continued!


	3. Chapter 2

Karuru, I'm coming, Kururu! De arimasu!

"Ah- Shiroro!" Tamama screams, shocked seing his childhood friend is one of the invader "Maruru-dono!" Dororo thinks, it looks like each of the member knows them, Keroro see's Giroro blushing, it was strange, only Keroro that does not know one of the member.

"Giroro-kun…" Akiki thinks, "Tamama-senpai is in the Keroro Platoon?" Shiroro confused, it seems like she does not know about it, they finaly rings the bell, Natsumi answers it, "Hello can I please see Keroro" "Ah-" Natsumi freaze a little while but then lets them in, "Stupid frog, you have a guest!" Natsumi screams, then Natsumi shows the Karuru Platoon to their secret base.

"Where is Kururu?" Karuru ask while half blushing "Kukukuku, kukukukukuku" Kururu keeps laughing non stop "Kururu!" Karuru hugs Kururu "Huh?" Kururu just kept laughing though "Maruru-dono…" Dororo is just chilling and suddenly Maruru aproach him "Zeroro! It's been a long time is is not?" "Well…my name is Dororo now…" Dororo says "Dororo?" Maruru says, Akiki then see's Giroro, knowing that they will never be together again, she is still determined to win him back (Okay, determination reference aside) "Giroro,"

To be continued!


	4. Chapter 3

Akiki, you could say a love story? De arimasu! Part 1

Akiki approach Giroro then say hello "Hi, Akiki, how has it been?" Giroro ask her, he is blushing heavily, Akiki is sweating a lot, Akiki replied "I'm fine as always, this is actually preety embarasing to meet you again but, I'm actualy quite happy to see you again!" Akiki smiles at Giroro, Keroro then ask what is the relationship between Giroro and Akiki, he replies "oh, um… we, um… used to date before…" Giroro is really embarased "What!" everyone screamed including Pururu "Giroro! Why'd you tell them that!?" Akiki blushes

"Eh, so Corporal dated before?" Fuyuki says "You guys actualy look cute together!" Natsumi says "Even Natsumi!?" Giroro thinks, "Why don't you tell your story?" Tamama says, "Okay but it is preety long, you guys might fall asleep," Akiki says "We won't!" Keroro then screams "It started when it was raining, it was sudden rain and I did not bring an umbrella, I then saw Akiki," "I always bring an umbrella so I shared an umbrella with him"

"Um, excuse me, would you like to share this umbrella with me?" Akiki said "No, I'm fine but, can I?" Giroro ask patiently "Of course!" "then we shared the umbrella" "oh, your hurt! Here," Akiki then put the bandage on Giroro's arm "Thank you!"

To be Continued!


	5. Chapter 4

Akiki, you could say a love story? De arimasu! Part 2

"Thank you, sorry for bothering you," Giroro says, Akiki then shakes her head "No it's fine!" Akiki gives a big smile.

A few years later

"I saw Akiki near a clinic, she was helping her sister," "Ah-" Akiki then smiled "oh hello! Nice to see you again!" Akiki says, Akiki and Giroro goes to the park "I actualy never properly introduce myself, my name is Akiki, what's your name?" Akiki ask "Hello, Akiki, my name is Giroro!" they then keep talking until they realized, they talked for 4 hours "Wait is it already this late!?" "Oh darnit, I have to go home now, it was nice seing you, bye!"

A few days later

"I waited at the park hoping to see her again," "and we did meet again," "Hello again!" Giroro says, he is blushing a lot "you know? I was actually waiting for you here, hoping we could see each other again," Akiki says "me to if you don't know," "we kept talking and talking and decided to see each other again tomorrow" "we kept seeing each other until we realized we liked each other" "we then confessed our feelings" "You know, Giroro, I want to tell you something, I actually l-like you!" Akiki says, both of them are blushing "I feel the same way too," "Really!?" Akiki shocked "we then started datinf until one day I had to say goodbye to her because I was going to pekopon" Akiki and Giroro are making phone calls then he said "Akiki, I-I want to tell you something," "what is it?" "I want to break up" Giroro says, hearing those words, Akiki cries non stop "I'm sorry…" Giroro then hangs up

"So that was the story," Akiki says, everyone is crying "What a touching story!" Tamama says "You could say, very sad?" "But what was the reason for you to break up?" Akiki ask "Oh yeah, why did you break up" Natsumi ask "it was because I needed to go to pekopon…" Giroro replied "what a dumb reason…" Fuyuki dissapointed

"You could say, a love story?"

To be Continued!


	6. Chapter 5

Karuru Platoon, Invading the Onizuka Group, De arimasu!

At the Karuru Platoon's spaceship

"Ok we need to find a place to build our secret base, do you have any ideas?" Karuru ask, Shiroro then raises her hand "Why don't we invade the Onizuka Group? According to Tamama, they rule 15% of the world's economy," Shiroro says, Akiki raises her hand, she replied "would it not be hard to invade them?" "We are invaders, I am sure we can do it!" "Ok then, the Onizuka's it is, why don't we do that again?" "karu karu karu" "maru maru maru" "aki aki aki" "shiro shiro shiro" "kara kara kara" as the five resonate they did not notice that the Onizuka's security is already watching them "Prepare the bodyguards for battle!"

They travel to Okinawa, cause that is where the Onizuka's live, and the Onizuka bodyguards are preparing for protecting the master and misses's daughter, Onizuka Satsuki!

"these pekoponian are tough so this will be very hard," Karara says "One of the bodyguards called Mineta Shizuki makes long moves so no matter how powerful it is you can defeat him first before he does anything, got it?" "Got it!"

"come on everyone this is not training, this is real battle!" one of the bodyguards screams "Zero, will this be fine?" Satsuki scared talking to her dog, "Miss Satsuki, you will be fine," Shizuki says.

To be continued!


	7. Chapter 6

Karuru and Satsuki, the friendship between two enemies, De arimasu!

"It seems that they already know about our plan," Akiki says "How do they know about it? Shiroro, prepare your weapons!" Karuru commands "I'm gonna try and destroy their computer system," Maruru says, the Karuru Platoon is ready for battle, what is the fate of earth?

"Shizuki, are the enemies aliens?" Satsuki ask "We do not know yet but, it may be," Shizuki replies, the Karuru Platoon start attacking, each of the bodyguards fail and fail, it is Mineta Shizuki's turn and the tips that Karara gave, they used it "Well, well, if it is Mineta Shizuki," Shiroro says with an evil look, "We know a lot about you," Karara says, "Shizuki-san, it seems that the enemies have destroyed the computer system!" one pf the programers say, "Good job, Maruru!"

Battle… start! (Dramatic music plays)

Shizuki does his first attack "Lightning… star!" Shizuki attacks, Shizuki was quickly defeated, and it was over for the Onizuka's,

"Wait!" Satsuki screams, Karuru looks back and sees a little girl, "Can't we all be friends?" "Miss Satsuki…," tears come out from Shizuki's eyes, "Why do we have to be enemies?" Satsuki says, tears start to drip to the ground.

Karuru…defeated! (That is the power of friendship) "Satsuki-sama" all the platoon members suddenly hugs Satsuki, "Now…CLEAN UP THE MESS YOU MADE!" a scary aura comes out from Satsuki, "Okay!" Then they are now Satsuki's slave, "We are still friends though!" Satsuki smiles

"To be continued!


	8. Chapter 7

Satsuki and Momoka, friends yet rivals, De arimasu!

One day at the Onizuka mansion…

"Shiroro-chan!" Tamama screams, Tamama and Momoka goes to the Onizuka Mansion riding a helicopter "Tamama-senpai!?" Shiroro shocked, "Momoka…"

"Satsuki-san!" Momoka screams running towards Satsuki "Why are you here?" Satsuki ask, "My Tama-chan wanted to see his friend," Momoka replies, "Oh yeah! I heard you joined the occult club, that means… WE CAN BE OCCULT BUDDIES!" Satsuki screams, she then runs and hugs Momoka "Y-yeah sure… eheh," Momoka makes a fake smile "What's wrong?" Satsuki does a kawaii face, "N-no it's nothing,"

Meanwhile with Shiroro and Tamama

"What brings you here?" Shiroro ask "I wanted to see you again, duh!" Tamama smiles "Oh yeah! Do you still remember Shikaka?" Shiroro ask "Of course, I have not seen him for years!" Tamama smiles again.

(So back with the two rivals)

"So yeah! I heard there is only 2 members in the occult club, why don't we invite them here?" Satsuki exited "Sure, why not?" Momoka does a fake laugh.

Meanwhile at the Hinata's

"Fuyuki!" Natsumi called, helicopter sounds is heard, "Hello, Master Fuyuki, Miss Momoka gladly invites you to an occult meeting," Paul says "Eh, right now!?"

"Fuyuki-kun!" Momola screams, running towards Fuyuki with Satsuki "Nishizawa-san, oh, who is this" Fuyuki sees a girl with a bow, a vest, and a pink skirt "Nice to meet you, my name is Onizuka Satsuki, I'm Momoka's friend, I heard you're the occult club leader "Really? Did Nishizawa-san talk about me?" Fuyuki ask "A lot, I was also wondering if we could talk about the occult since I also love the occult," Satsuki smiles, "Eh- sure why not!?"

Momoka is left behind as the two talks about supernatural phenomenos all day.

"Fuyuki-kuuun!"

To be Continued!


End file.
